Thoughtless
by NightWorldJez
Summary: An idea I got from a pm. Please review. Jez's thinks about the coming apocalypse when the song thoughtless by korn plays.


**Thoughtless**

Jez had her ipod playing on full volume. She wasn't listening to the usual pop or country etc music that everybody seemed to like these days instead she was listening to metal. Metal music she could relate to as it was just like her attitude most of the time.

Her ipod broke for a moment. The song Unleashed by Epica started to freeze, unfreeze, freeze and so on. jez angrily hit buttons on her ipod wondering why it was breaking. Until she pressed a button by accident that skipped Epica's songs and went onto a band called Korn.

It was playing the song Thoughtless and Jez couldn't help but turn up the volume as she realised the true reason for her listening to her metal music was that she related to the lyrics of some.

**"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,**  
><strong>Pushing all the mercy down, down, down.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna see you try to take a swing at me.<strong>  
><strong>Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground."<strong>

That part reminded her of the soon coming apocalypse and how she would need to fight, pushing all her mercy away to fight people she hardly knew or knew really well.

**"Why are you trying to make fun of me?**  
><strong>You think it's funny?<strong>  
><strong>What the fuck you think you're doing to me?<strong>  
><strong>You take your turn lashing out at me.<strong>  
><strong>I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me.<strong>

**All of my hate cannot be bound.**  
><strong>I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.<strong>  
><strong>So, you can try to tear me down,<strong>  
><strong>Beat me to the ground,<strong>  
><strong>I will see you screaming."<strong>

Those two verses reminded her of how everyone would be thoughtless and just wanting her to do what they want. Except maybe Morgead.

**"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,**  
><strong>I'm above you smiling as you drown, drown, drown.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna kill and rape you, the way you raped me.<strong>  
><strong>It's on, pull the trigger and you're down, down, down.<strong>

**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**  
><strong>You think it's funny?<strong>  
><strong>What the fuck you think you're doing to me?<strong>  
><strong>You take your turn lashing out at me.<strong>  
><strong>I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me.<strong>

**All of my hate cannot be bound.**  
><strong>I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.<strong>  
><strong>So, you can try to tear me down,<strong>  
><strong>Beat me to the ground,<strong>  
><strong>I will see you screaming.<strong>

**All my friends are gone; they died.**  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>  
><strong>They all screamed and cried...<strong>  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>

**"I've got my body got my body back against the wa-a-al".**  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>  
><strong>"I've got my body got my body back against the wa-a-al".<strong>  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>  
><strong>"I've got my body got my body back against the wa-a-al".<strong>  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>  
><strong>"I've got my body got my body back against the wa-a-al".<strong>  
><strong>(Gonna take you down!)<strong>

**All of my hate cannot be bound.**  
><strong>I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.<strong>  
><strong>So, you can try to tear me down,<strong>  
><strong>Beat me to the ground,<strong>  
><strong>I will see you screaming.<strong>

**All of my hate cannot be bound.**  
><strong>I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.<strong>  
><strong>So, you can try to tear me down,<strong>  
><strong>Beat me to the ground,<strong>  
><strong>I will see you screaming."<strong>

The song ended and Jez stared silently at her ipod and hoping it would play again. Until Morgead walked into the room.

"You ok Jez?"

Jez nodded and he sat next to her. "I know when you are lying Jez." He said.

"No I am fine. Just a song has made me feel a little depressed." she replied.

He stared at her. "What song?"

"Korns Thoughtless."

"Ok. Never heard of it."

"Its a really good song." she said and it began to play it again with her earplugs in.

_First fanfic so please review. And thanks to paranormalcy who suggested this in a pm and said I could use the idea. _


End file.
